Dimitri Kolskyev
Dimitri Vladimirovich Kolskyev was a Russian politician who served as the leader of Russia from 1995 to 2016, effectively and ruthlessly serving as the dictator of Soviet Russia. As leader of Soviet Russia, Kolskyev turned Russia into an extremely strong, powerful and aggressive country, with a very strong industry and economy and an extremely powerful military. Kolskyev also introduced Soviet Communism back into the main political system of Russia. However, Kolskyev's rule was extremely harsh, brutal, oppressive and restrictive. Kolskyev heavily enforced an ideology of aggressive world Communism and he also greatly espoused Russian nationalism, believing Russia should grow in order to survive. As a result, Kolskyev was instrumental in causing World War III, and he kept leading Russia throughout the war until the end, when he committed suicide in late 2016, during the final Battle of Moscow. Biography Dimitri Kolskyev was born on November 12, 1952 in the Russian S.S.R. of the Soviet Union. Kolskyev lived in a higher up well being in the early years of his life, but he still faced physical and mental abuse from his father, who was a heavy drinker. Due to disastrous financial decisions made by his father, by his teenage years, Kolskyev and his family lived in poverty, but as soon as he graduated from school, Kolskyev moved out on his own by age 17. Kolskyev was known as an incredibly intelligent, charming, brilliant and hard working individual who could be polite and honest, but he was also known to be very bitter, cynical and for possessing a very hot temper. While studying at Moscow University, Kolskyev became very interested in politics, becoming a very staunch Communist and atheist, and a fiercely patriotic Russian nationalist. He also enjoyed more cultured and refined tastes, enjoyed drinking wine and listening to classical Russian music and even made his own poems and paintings. In 1981, Kolskyev enlisted in the Soviet Army and fought in Afghanistan. Kolskyev fought very bravely in Afghanistan and was commended for his extensive efforts in battle, but he also distributed some disturbing behavior, such as beating prisoners to death, cutting off body parts from dead Mujahideen fighters and gutting animals with his bayonet. He ultimately attained the rank of Major. In 1989, after the Soviet withdrawal, Kolskyev became furious and blamed Western intervention for the loss, leading to Kolskyev having a very deep hatred for the West. After the fall of the Soviet Union in 1990, Kolskyev grew a resentment for the new Russian Federation government. With the KGB coup managing to inspire many to rise up, Kolskyev rapidly built up and lead a Communist rebel army known as the Socialist Worker's Red Army into a civil war against the Russian Federation. After capturing a major stronghold, he was captured, but very shortly afterwards, he escaped with the help of his rebels and continued leading the war. After years of fierce fighting, and the immense corruption and exploitation of the Federation government swinging popular opinion in Kolskyev's favor, as well as a large number of Russian army defections to Kolskyev's side, Kolskyev firmly seized control of Russia in 1995, while Russian Federation resistance was stamped out by 1998. The Russian Federation government retreated to Sakhalin. Immediately after taking control of Russia, Kolskyev installed a strict Communist regime and renamed the country Soviet Russia, with Kolskyev effectively ruling as a dictator. Throughout his rule, Kolskyev enacted a large number of reforms and rebuilds Russia into an incredibly strong and powerful Communist state with much prosperity. Kolskyev builds very heavily with the economy, with massive industry and huge markets that create vast amounts of goods, exports and wealth, strengthening the Russian economy. Kolskyev also expands widely into scientific research, mostly in medical and technological research, and builds very heavily in agriculture, creating much food to feed the Russians. He also vastly rebuilds and improves schools, hospitals, food shelters, roads, libraries and other public utilities, as well as expanding greatly in housing and building many houses and living spaces for the Russians, all of which greatly enhance the standard of living. Kolskyev also greatly champions rights for women and minorities. However, despite his reforms, Kolskyev's rule is also extremely brutal, harsh and oppressive. He enacts strict censorship and restricts many peoples' rights, as well as overseeing very harsh labor camps and gulags where he imprisons many political opponents and dissidents. Kolskyev also enacts massive purges and executions of a great many of people in a campaign of repression, killing millions. Kolskyev's regime very strictly oversees and regulates all aspects of life and established total control of the lives of all subjects. Kolskyev's regime harshly regulates all social and political aspects and ensures the destruction of religious and cultural themes that challenge Kolskyev's rule. Kolskyev also launches a very harsh anti religious campaign to coincide with Kolskyev's staunch atheism. The new Soviet regime made decisions for everything and harshly punished and executed all those who disobeyed or protested. Despite this, most Russians remain staunchly loyal to Kolskyev and his regime. Along with this, Kolskyev also strongly promotes heated Russian patriotic nationalism, very heavily indoctrinating the Russian people to cherish Russian culture and identity with very heated patriotism. Russians were taught to always be completely loyal to Russia, to be aggressive towards their enemies and to be totally obedient to their leaders. The most important of Kolskyev's reforms, however, is building up the military. Through Kolskyev's military reforms, the Soviet Russian military is heavily built up into the most powerful, strongest and toughest fighting force in the world, with all soldiers being incredibly well trained, well equipped, and battle hardened. By 2006, Kolskyev's army becomes the strongest and most powerful in the world, numbering 6,000,000 active and tough soldiers and rapidly growing. He also indoctrinates all Russians with a very strict code of honor and to fight to the death. As for foreign policy, Kolskyev greatly built on relationships with China and Iran. Immediately after taking power, Kolskyev's Russia created a very strong relationship with China, and this relationship only became much stronger as Shi Lijien took power in China in 2002. Once the staunch Kolskyev supporting Lijien took power, Russia and China created an incredibly strong alliance with each other. Kolskyev also created a strong relationship with Saddam Hussein of Iraq, and when Hussein's regime fell in 2004, Kolskyev instructed Hussein to seize power in Iran. Once Hussein was in control of Iran, Kolskyev's Russia also creates a very strong alliance with Iran as well. Kolskyev's Russia had an extremely tense and hostile relationship against the United States, with Kolskyev expressing deep hatred and a threatening stance towards America, and viewing the United States as one of Russia's greatest enemies. However, throughout all of this, Kolskyev always saw Germany as the greatest enemy of Russia, especially when Henrik Geibles took power. Kolskyev expressed stark anti-German sentiment, leading to Germany and Russia becoming to great opposing powers of the Kolskyev era, the two countries staunchly opposing and competing with much hostility with each other, and Kolskyev and Geibles constantly opposing one another. Kolskyev also promotes discrimination and persecution of ethnic Germans. As the 2000s rolled in, Kolskyev makes very important foreign policy decisions, largely to oppose the United States and Germany, for when the Americans invades Afghanistan, Kolskyev lends support to the Taliban and the Iraqi-Iranian coalition. Though Kolskyev dislikes the Taliban, as he is a strong supporter of women's rights and opposes the Taliban's misogyny, Kolskyev lends support to them as he does not want another American base set up so close to Russia. Kolskyev also supports Hussein's Iranian invasion of Iraq and Kuwait, and gives support to China's incursions into India. Kolskyev lso supports German Communist rebels in the German Civil War in 2005, though the rebels are crushed by 2007, cuasing tensions to rise between Germany and Russia. Tensions rise further when Kolskyev's Russia enacts tricks appearing as terror attacks in Russia originating from former Soviet republics, so Kolskyev's Russia invades and seizes Ukraine, Belarus, Georgia, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. Geibles warns of war if Russia moves further. Eventually, World War III breaks out in early 2010, with Russia invading and taking Finland and Poland and moving in to overwhelm the rest of Europe. Almost all of Europe falls to Russian forces, but the Soviet advances have stalled in Germany as German forces also built heavily up over the years and resist fiercely. The Russians also invade and seize Canada, Central America and much of South America, all while China and Iran seize their territories in Asia and Africa. The Soviets also send Russian forces to invade and help seize most territory in Asia and Africa for their allies. The Russian forces keep fighting viciously throughout the war, with Kolskyev leading them, and the war lasts a number of years with Russians fighting very hard in the vicious conflict. The Russians also make landings in America, assaulting New York City and Washington, but fail to take the cities and withdraw from the United States. However, Russian forces are stalled in Germany, where German resistance is incredibly strong, and the Russians ultimately fail to seize the capital of Berlin. As a result, the Russians would pour most of their greatest military strength in trying to crush Germany, as well as German forces across the globe, but the German resistance and eventual counterattacks would ultimately be the deciding factor in the Russians losing the war. Despite this, Russians forces keep fighting very hard and fierce in vicious battles, skirmishes and campaigns, mostly against German, American and Russian Federation forces, across all of Europe, Africa, Asia and the Americas. Eventually, as the war rages for several more years of vicious fighting, the war starts turning against Kolskyev, and by late 2015, both China and Iran are forced to surrender. However, in a surprise move, in 2014, Kolskyev's forces invade and seize most of Asia and North Africa, fiercely battling and driving out Allied forces, with the Russians fiercely holding onto these territories for about the next two years. However, despite continuing to fight hard for these lands, by mid 2016, all Russian forces withdraw to help in the defense of Russia. Kolskyev continues to lead Russia as German and Russian Federation forces invade Western Russia, and after much fierce fighting, they close in on Moscow. Despite offers to leave the city, Kolskyev vehemently remains in defiance, wishing to stand with the city in its hour of crisis. As the Battle of Moscow rages and starts to draw to a close, Kolskyev, and his leading general, Vasiliy Korshunov, lead the defense of the Kremlin personally, with the two giving sniper fire from a tower. Eventually, as German forces close in on them, both Kolskyev and Korshunov kill themselves on December 20, 2016. Shortly afterwards, Russia finally surrenders, finally bringing an end to World War III. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Cimil's History